


Worth The Risk

by Shellbacker



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gun Violence, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellbacker/pseuds/Shellbacker
Summary: Your friend has fallen deathly ill and needs medication now or she won't make it. You heard rumours that an old building's infirmary was still standing in a dangerous part of town.





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble I did for my review of this inspiring and depressing game

You didn't heed the signs on the walls as you mounted a dusty end table to reach the building's next level. Zlata is terminally sick and you heard there were meds in this old town ruin. After checking the first floor, this was the only way to reach the second level where you saw the infirmary arrow lead. Every other way was caved in and you didn't bring a shovel.   
  
For a moment, you thought of her smile and ability to lift everyone's mood with a guitar, that warmth you felt drinking your morning coffee. God, you missed your coffee. The shelter's supply ran out last week and the scarcity has made the good's price skyrocket. You can barely get a cup's worth for a bundle of firewood anymore.   
  
Scuffing up the rubble to your feet, you saw the door's lettering on the other side of the room read. Half the infirmary was blown away by the military's shelling. You weren't religious, but you prayed there was some pills left. Zlata wouldn't make it the next couple days without them.   
  
You jog over to the shelves next to a maimed patient bed. Sliding the cover open, dust flew out, but then it cleared. There were two bottles left. You took one in your hand and shook it. The sound of pills rattling inside brought a broud smile to your face.  
  
That smile, like every smile you've felt since the war started, was short lived.  
  
All of a sudden, the shelf cover exploded in front of you, a loud crack tearing through your ears. Was it a rifle or the plastic cover? You've never heard gunfire so close, but that thought didn't occur to you. Suddenly, your chest pounded, heart ablaze with fear. You turned on your heel and lept for the door. It was a reckless gamble. The chances of it being locked were high. Your shoulder crashed against the wood and the door gave. The frame chinked and a bullet ricocheted passed your head. It was so close you felt the air bending to the projectile's force. You scrambled on your knees over the debris and slammed the door behind you, clawing away from it.   
  
At last, you noticed how loud and heavy your breathing was in the empty space, almost as loud as your heart thumping in your chest. The silence only lent the chill running down your spine. That was far too close. Your eyes darted over the darkened room, then back to the infirmary door. When you saw it, you laughed a little. Beside the door, written boldly with white chalk on the wall read, 'SNIPER.'


End file.
